


Lock and Key

by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato
Summary: PWP SMUT
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This is me shamelessly pandering to my own fantasies. Real life has been kicking my ass the last few weeks. Combine that with the fact that I am working on a multi-chapter story that is putting me through the wringer, and I just had to blow off some steam. This was actually supposed to be part of said multi-chapter story, but I decided to release it unto the hellscape to appease the writing gods.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

“Dear God, Henry, will you just get it in already?” you groaned, your legs clamping tighter around his waist. The hard, cold metal of the knocker dug into your back as Henry pressed you against the door.

“Don’t get cheeky.” Henry awkwardly shifted your weight against his thigh as the arm around you tightened its grip. “I just can’t find the hole.”

“I–”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.” He shot you a fiery look whilst he fumbled with his keys; his current attempts at multitasking did not affect expediency.

A sly smile spread across your lips as you tugged up the front of his shirt. Your hands slid across the warm skin of his stomach and your fingertips teased playfully along the underside of the waistband of his trousers.

Henry echoed your earlier groan with his own and caught your mouth in a hurried, inelegant kiss. There was a distinct scrape of metal against metal, and you heard the key turn into the lock. Henry pulled back and let out a whoop of triumph, but as he pushed, the door wouldn’t budge.

“For fuck’s sake!” He pushed his entire body into yours, trying to dislodge the door with your combined weights. When it didn’t work, he tried again. And again.

And again.

“Henry,” you gasped as he manoeuvred his weight into you over and over, desire rippling across your nerves. If he didn’t get that door open soon, you were going to give the neighbours quite a show.

“Henry,” you said more urgently, gently smacking at his shoulders when he pushed into you again. “Just put me down until you sort out the door.”

“Absolutely fucking not,” he growled, driving you against the door again for emphasis. “I like you just where you are.”

“But–”

“I can get it!” He cursed through frustrated grunts.

“Yeah, you can.” You smirked, unable to help yourself.

Without warning, the door suddenly gave way, and you squealed as you pitched backward. Henry stumbled when he tried to steady you, but with the sudden loss of stability, there was no stopping your momentum. He pulled you to his chest and twisted sharply, trying to cushion the blow with his body, just as you wrenched to the side at the same time to try to buffer his fall. A resounding thud echoed around the foyer when you landed on the floor in a crumpled heap of tangled limbs.

Henry groaned as he shifted; his arm was caught under your shoulder, but you were pinned under his hip.

There was an audible gasp and you wheezed with uncontrollable laughter, your lungs burning from the lack of air.

“Christ, are you okay?” He quickly pushed himself up so not to crush you beneath his weight. He glowered back toward the door, catching the corner of it with his boot to slam it shut.

“I’m fine.” You took another shaky breath; the only pain you felt were the aches in your sides from the hilarity of it all. “Are _you_ okay? You took the brunt of the fall.”

“I’m used to doing my own stunts,” he remarked mildly, easing gingerly onto his knees.

You burst into another fit of laughter, but it was soon drowned out by the rhythmic thundering of Kal racing through the house. His low growl disappeared when he realized he wasn’t coming face to face with intruders. 

You twisted onto your side and waved. “Hi Kal.”

“Bye Kal.” Henry snagged one of the many rope toys strewn across the floor and pitched it down the hall, sending Kal careening after it.

You turned back to Henry with an arch expression, “You do realize he’ll just bring it back.”

“I’ll be busy, and he’ll get the hint.” His lips set in a smug grin as he prowled toward you, firmly gripping your hips before he yanked you toward him.

“I should check you for any injuries,” he murmured thoughtfully. “Can never be too careful.”

Your breath caught and anticipation skittered across your nerves as he hovered over you, blocking out what little light filtered through the cracks of the shuttered blinds. Henry smiled, a slow and seductive curve of his lips, and brought the inside of your wrist to his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive patch of skin, then proceeded to lightly feather kisses over your forearm.

“Nothing here,” he whispered against your skin, stopping briefly to lave at the inner bend of your elbow before continuing up your arm.

When he nuzzled the base of your neck, your eyes fluttered shut, taking in every ounce of sensation from his tender assault.

Henry’s teeth softly scraped over the line of your jaw; his thumb smoothing over your parted lips as he turned your face from side to side, dropping a brief kiss on each cheek.

“Nor here.” He nipped at your earlobe before resuming his journey down your other arm.

Your breath shuddered in your chest. The tingles of arousal that sparked over your skin whipped into a frenzied blaze when his rough fingertips snaked under your soft cotton t-shirt, tracing along your ribs before gripping your waist.

“How about here?” With a strong tug, he ground your centre against his thigh.

“Oh my god,” you gasped. Your eyes flew open as your back arched off the floor. He ground against you again, coaxing a guttural moan from your throat.

“I could listen to that all night,” he said with a smirk that was dark and full of promise.

He worked you against his thigh in a steady rhythm; his gaze was hot and wild, greedily taking in every moan and whine as you writhed against him. Dampness pooled between your legs as you desperately sought more pressure than your clothing would allow. 

“H-henry.” Your fingers dug bruises into his forearms.

He chuckled, leaning over to drop slow lazy kisses around your exposed navel. The burning ache of your desire; the heat of his breath on your bare skin; the agonizing pace at which he removed your jeans; it was all threatening to unravel you with unimaginable speed. 

“Needy tonight, aren’t we?” His hands skimmed back over your bare legs before he hooked an arm around your back, pulling you off the floor to seat you fully in his lap.

You could feel the hard length of him throbbing beneath you, insistently pushing against your core. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and rolled against him.

“Desperately.” You caught his mouth with yours, swallowing Henry’s deeply shuddered moan.

It was a kiss that buried itself in your very soul. His large hands cradled your face, his fingers tangling in your hair as he devoured you. It was all tongue and teeth, and your lips felt battered and bruised in the best way possible.

The predacious growl rumbling in his chest vibrated straight through you, sharpening the steadily growing ache in your belly. Henry had an unnatural talent for commanding all of your senses, but the _sounds_ he made never failed to turn you completely molten.

Henry broke the kiss with a reluctant grunt. He quickly snagged the hem of your t-shirt and ripped it over your head, flinging it unceremoniously across the room. Your bra followed with haste.

“Good god, you’re beautiful,” Henry murmured against your clavicle. It was a tender moment that made your skin erupt in gooseflesh. His hands felt everywhere at once. Skimming over the swell of your hips, palming reverently over your bare breasts and budded nipples. His lips left a trail of fire across the sensitive column of your neck, and your head immediately lolled back; his tongue was warm and wet and sinful as he gently suckled the sensitive spot behind your ear. 

“Mine,” he growled; his hot breath skated over your ear, and the raw possessiveness in his voice made your entire body clench.

Whatever was left of your control quickly crumbled. You clawed impatiently at the back of his shirt, and when he finally yanked it over his head, your hands wasted no time pressing into every inch of him. Even skin to skin didn’t feel close enough. He radiated heat; it was a scorching, cajoling intensity that threatened to engulf you, and you welcomed it with open arms.

You gasped something strained and unintelligible when his hands raked across your back. Your lips parted and you drew in a shaky breath as his fingers dug into the hypersensitive line of your spine. Even in the dark he watched, pale eyes shadowed with want, when you arched into him; each finger burrowed into one pressure point after another as they clawed upward, and by the time his hand gripped the nape of your neck, you were teetering dangerously on the edge.

“Tell me what you want,” Henry rasped, resting his forehead on yours; his voice was ravaged and desperate. The sound alone made you whimper. “Say it.”

You caught his chin firmly between your fingers, pressing a forceful kiss to his lips before you slid off his lap and onto the floor. The cool wood chilled your feverish skin, and your eyes never left his as you leaned back onto your elbows.

“Fuck me, right here, and don’t you dare be nice about it."

Your mouth twisted with a smirk as you watched him, his breathing laboured as he frantically stripped away the rest of his clothing. Henry always prided himself on being infuriatingly controlled, relentlessly teasing you into a hot and bothered mess whilst he remained cool and collected. It was gratifying in the extreme to watch the edges of his control begin to fray. He prowled back to you and, without ceremony, ripped your underwear down your legs and cast the scrap of fabric aside.

You were completely bare to him, and Henry’s expression was that of pure male satisfaction. He hummed approvingly, and your entire body erupted with heat under the scrutiny.

Henry slowly knelt before you, dipping his head between your knees. He peppered your inner thighs with wet open-mouthed kisses, his stubble scratching roughly across your skin as he made a long and tortuous ascent. When you all but demanded that he take you quickly and roughly, you hadn’t thought that he might choose to do the exact opposite. It was pleasurably cruel. You squirmed and thrashed with frustration when his lips landed everywhere except where you most ached for him.

“ _Please_ , Henry,” you sobbed, too far gone to be above pleading. It was a sweet and delicious suffering, but torment, nonetheless. A moment more and you were certain your body would defy natural law by spontaneously combusting and melting into the floor, all at the same time.

His mouth bent in a wicked curve, “I do so love hearing you beg.”

You were tempted to plant your foot in his chest and kick him across the room, just for being an insufferable tease. He seemed to sense your plotting, because before you actually had a chance to follow through with the thought, he wrenched your knees wide and descended upon you like a man starved.

His tongue took long, wide drags across your centre, lapping and whirling and flicking with intoxicating precision. Your head kicked back as you arched against him, your body riding the wave of desire coursing through you. Your lips parted in a silent cry when his tongue pressed against your entrance. Need coiled sharp and low in your belly and your legs trembled and tensed around Henry’s head. When he suckled on the throbbing nub of your clit, your hands scrabbled across the floorboards as you tried to find purchase against the intensity.

“Are you trying to get closer or farther away?” he asked playfully. His large hand splayed across your lower abdomen and pressed you firmly in place, the pleasurable pressure making you ache and moan.

“Y-yes,” you stammered, completely shocked that you managed the single word response.

His reply dripped with self-satisfaction, “Good.”

The word was punctuated by his finger slowly gliding into you. Once; twice; thrice, before it curled toward your inner wall.

The coil drew taut and pitched you toward the edge. You moaned incoherently, your ability to speak completely lost. Your hands groped the air as you tried desperately to pull him closer. You wanted all of him – inside and all around – and you wanted him now. Your walls clenched around his fingers and he cursed wildly, withdrawing his hand as if he had been scorched.

“I need you. _Now_ ,” he growled.

All you could manage was a frantic nod in response. He crawled up your body, the breadth of his thighs splayed your legs wide to accommodate him, and you relished the burn in your hips from the pressure. Without hesitation, he thrust into you, swift and hard and to the hilt, the force of the pleasure ripping a low cry from both your throats.

Gone were the teasing, erotic touches with which he had mercilessly tortured you. There was no gentle easing into pace. His hips snapped into you, brutal and frantic, as he chased his own release whilst bringing you to yours.

“I-I’m…” Your breath came in short, erratic gasps, each thrust stealing the air from your lungs.

Henry grunted, his head dropping with a jerking nod. There were no thoughts or words; there were only bruising grips and the scrape of nails across sweat-slick flesh. The crude squelch of your damp bodies and his fitful groans filled your ears.

You keened with a low and insistent whine from the back of your throat. Your fingers dug into his muscled shoulders, nails indenting into his skin as the coil finally snapped, and your orgasm rent through you with devastating power.

The rhythm of Henry’s hips began to falter. His arm stole around your back, dragging you closer to him as he drove into you with punishing speed. Finally, beautifully, he roared your name as he came, and in your blissful haze, you were certain the walls shook with the force of it.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed on top of you. He crushed you with his great weight, but you were too spent to care.

With a laboured groan, Henry slid to the side, curling you around him as he moved.

“Told you I could get it,” he smiled, looking exhausted and thoroughly pleased with himself.

You laughed, drunken on satiety, “I never doubted you for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/


End file.
